Yuri, For You, This Kiss
by Stratagirl
Summary: Feelings and emotions are expressed. Enjoy. This is the Edited version


**Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Title: "Yuri, For You, This Kiss"**_

**One-Shot **

***-This is the Edited Version everyone! I hope that it's better than it was before. I make no promises but I do try my best ^_^ -***

**I will come back later and edit it and then re-upload it to . If you would like to come back later and read the edited version feel free to. I just am just going to post it like it is for now :) I hope that it's not that bad, grammer and spelling wise. If so you are more than welcome to wait for the Edited version :giggles: ^_^ **

**This oneshot came to me when I was running through some of the lyrics of the song "This Kiss" through my head. So uhh yeah, I won't promise how good this will be but I hope that you all enjoy it. I do just absolutely love this pairing in the show!!! XD XD ^_^ Happy readings to you all :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **

**P.S.**

**Don't know how long this will be either, lol :)**

* * *

A figure ran quickly through the night air and through the town of the Demon Kingdom. He huffed and puffed but he could not stop. No he would keep going because he just had to catch that man. Catch him before he went back to his world. He may not get a chance to do this for a while and by then he may not have the nerve to do so. The figure stopped only long enough to open the double doors that led into the castle and then made his way to his fiance's room. As he stopped by the door he huffed and puffed his brains out. He couldn't get his breath. He stood there with his one hand leaned against the stone wall. He heard the door open and out came the Demon King himself, Yuri Shibuya. Wolfram looked up and tried to talk but couldn't, he was to out of breath.

Yuri took his hand. "Come on Wolfram. Sit down and catch your breath." and the black haired young man sat down along with the blond.

"Yu-" he huffed. "Yuri-" this time he got his full name.

Yuri shook his head and smiled. "Just take your time Wolfram. Catch your breath."

Woflram got frustrated with this breathing problem and not being able to do what he came here to do. He took a couple more minutes to try and get his breath. He took a deep breath and just as he leaned into the confused young man the door knocked and Yuri stammered. "Co...come in!" and Wolfram almost fell off the bed in all his excitement to give the young man what he wanted to give him.

"You ready to go Shibuya?" Murata asked as he came into the bedroom.

"Yeah. Coming Murata." Yuri got up and picked up his bag as he did so.

"Yuri..." Wolfram breathed. Though he didn't mean for the black haired young man to hear it he did.

"Yeah Wolfram?"

"Uhh, it's nothing." and the fire demon looked down at the floor. His eyes glossy and filled with sadness that he couldn't give Yuri that kiss he had longed to give. Just as he heard the door shut he went to the window and looked out it. Just as Yuri and Murata made it out the double doors Wolfram sprinted out of the room and down the hallway. He wouldn't give up. He has never given up on Yuri and their relationship before so why should he now. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Just as Yuri made it to the pound and was about to hop in the blond screamed out. "Yuri wait!" and before he could think twice about it he gently took Yuri's face in his hands and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips.

The kiss didn't last long but it was sweet and gently and filled with all the love that Wolfram held for the black haired young man. Wolfram pulled away and breathed heavily and looked at Yuri to see his reaction. Yuri just stared at Wolfram. When Murata told him he had to go Yuri nodded and before hoping into the water he turned back around and looked at Wolfram. He then jumped in the water and was off to Earth. Wolfram just stood there as he stared at the spot his fiance' was standing just moments before. He didn' know how to take that look Yuri had given him. Was he surprised in a good way, bad way or was he just plan confused? How could he be though, the young King knew of Wolfram's love for him and knew that the blond would do anything for him. Wolfram sighed and started back to the castle. That night neither would get much sleep from that kiss Wolfram had given the young black haired man.

* * *

As predicted neither one of them could sleep well. They couldn't even fall asleep period, well one of them couldn't. The black haired young man laid in bed, touching his lips here and then would stop and touch them again. He was...confused? Happy? excited? He knew that his heart was beating really fast and that he was...smiling?! ...something inside the young man made his eyes widen and tears start to fall down his face. The wind picked up and Yuri knew something...something had changed between him and the blond young man. He felt more...deeply for Wolfram? He just knew that that one kiss had changed everything...but it was a really good change.

Now he couldn't wait to go back to the Demon Kingdom. Yuri smiled and thought _Poor Wolfram. He's probably worried about that kiss. He shouldn't be. _Yuri rolled over and stood from his bed and went to the window and looked out at the sky. The moon was invisible in the sky that night and the only thing you could see was the stars shining as bright as they did every night. But there was one star shining brighter than all the rest. Yes, that would be Wolfram's star. Yuri had felt that as time passed he was start to feel more for the blond than just friendship but he just didnt' want to admit it to himself maybe? But now things were changing and he wouldn't deny the new feelings he started to feel for the blond.

Wolfram had always been there for him and he even at one point had given Yuri space and ran off to where he was born. Then Yuri went after him and had every intention of bringing the blond fire demon back to the castle, and he did. Yuri always had Wolfram around him. So when the blond ran away like that he couldn't imagine his life in the Demon Kingdom with out the blond. This feeling...yes, it would be describe as blissfulness. It was a great feeling and Yuri wanted to keep it close to his heart as long as possible and share it with the blond as soon as possible. That was it!! He decided, decided to go back to the demon was on vacation and he had things to take care of on Earth, but those things could wait, this could not. By the time he arrived it would be surely morning and that would be a great wake up surprise for Wolfram. Yuri smiled brightly at his idea.

The blond was always doing things for him now it was his turn to do something sweet for the blond fire demon. Yuri wrote a note to his parents and one for Murata explaining where he was and where he would be at. If they needed him for anything the note explained they would just send Murata and he would come for the young Demon King. Yuri signed his name and then made his way to the park where the pond was at that he used to travel to the Demon Kingdom.

Wolfram laid in bed thinking of what he had done. Was that the right thing to do? Should he have waited maybe a bit longer. No! He was right in doing that. If Yuri truly did despise the blond for doing what he did he would have slapped him or something like that. Wolfram couldn't sleep for the fact that he worried so much of what he had done. Yes, he kept on telling himself that what he did was right and that it wasn't something wrong but still the worries were still in the back of his mind, whispering to him like a voice from a distant dream.

Wolfram tossed and turned and finally rested on his back and stared at the ceiling. He worried that he might have just ruined his relationship with Yuri. Wolfram just wanted it to be him, he wanted to be with Yuri for the rest of the young man's life. He knew that they were different, in many ways than just one but that didn't stop him from loving the young black haired man. He might not have loved him from the beginning but it was a kind of love that grew with time. With that time Wolfram had discovered that, while he could live without Yuri, it just wouldn't be the same and it would be indeed hard to live without the kind and peace making young man at his side. "Yuri. What have you done to me." the fire demon breathed into the cool night air and he continued to stare at the ceiling until his eyes got heavy and he drifted off to sleep, a restless one with dreams that were both sad and unwelcome.

* * *

Yuri had made it to the pound and shivered a bit as the night air was a bit chilled that night. He looked into the water as it reflected the twinkling stars. He jumped in with a big splash and landed in the pound where the Great One's temple had be rebuild. He climbed out of the little fountain pound and made his way, as quiet as possible, to the castle. By the time he reached the double doors the sun was rising from the sky and a orange flood of light was flooding from the sky to the castle and most likely into Wolfram's room. Yuri took a deep breath and made his way up to the blonds room. He got there and didn't even think about it and made his way into the blonds room very quietly and saw that Greta had been sleeping with her other father, Wolfram. Yuri smiled at the cute sight before him. For once the blond wasn't hanging off the bed. Yuri noticed that Woflram shifted from facing Greta to facing him. Yuri climbed as gently as he could on the bed and laid down facing the blond. Wolfram stirred a bit as he felt something on the bed with him and Greta. He opened his eyes slowly and they shot open as soon as he saw the eyes of his fiance'.

"Yu-" he stammbered surprised to see the young man back so soon.

"what-:" he stopped. "What are you doing here, Yuri?" he blinked confused but happy all the same.

Yuri smiled brightly and scooted over to the blond and held him close to his heart. "I just needed to see you Wolfram." and hugged the blond tightly to his body.

Wolfram didn't know what to make of this. He was the one always hitting on Yuri and showing him his love. Now that things were turned around he was just stunned, happy, but stunned none the less.

"Yuri?" blond tried to move his head to look up at the young black haired man but couldn't because of how tightly Yuri was holding on to him. The young Demon King finally loosen his grip on the blond and the blond sat up along with Yuri. "Yuri, what is going-" and before the blond's mind had time to register what was going on Yuri was kissing him. His eyes widen and he didn't know what to do. He was always the one making the first move. But now that Yuri was the one making the move he just sat there not doing anything. As soon as Yuri placed a soft chilled hand on his warm cheek his eyes return to their normal size and he leaned into the kiss and responded by kissing back. This kiss lasted a big longer than the last but they had to break it for the face they lacked air needed to breath. Just as they were gazing into each others eyes they could feel the bed shift a little and looked over to Greta who was smiling up at them happily.

"Finally!" she exclaimed happily and then laid back down to go back to sleep, a very happy look on her face.

Yuri and Wolfram looked from her to each other and broke out in blissful smiles. Yuri didn't even bother to change into his p.j.'s he just laid down with Wolfram and brought the covers up to them and they cuddled together for the rest of the morning. This time Yuri was the one holding on to wolfram and holding him close. Yes, this was what he was missing. Wolfram had helped him find this, this bliss, this moment that not even knowing it he was waiting for. His heart still beating fast he closed his eyes and settled down into the bed and his heart soared with such joy and happiness. The sun's orange, yellow rays shined into the bedroom and onto the sleeping pair as they drifted off to visit the sand man, together.

* * *

**The End!! :) **

***-This is the Edited version and I do apologize for all the OOCness but a bit more time has passed since the OVA's/third season :) -***

**Okay! I'm done!! Wow!! Another random one shot ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. For those that are gramer junkie's you like/love your gramer to be as close to correct as possible, I will come back and re-upload a spell check and gramer correct version later. So if you would like to come back and read that later feel free to. I can't say when later but it'll be later, at some point of time. It will say at the top something like "Edited copy." or something like that, lol :) So Have a great day and happy writings and readings to you all :) Toodles! :waves happily!: ^_^ **


End file.
